


Auralphonic 003: Editing Styles

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [3]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, editing styles, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus, Jenepod and Paraka as they talk about their editing styles, different recording and editing programs you can try and recs of podfics they've listened to recently. Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep003/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 003: Editing Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_003_editing_styles.mp3) **Length:** 1:10:17  
**Hosts:** dodificus, jenepod and paraka****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep001/).  
  
[Awesome Ladies Anthology Collection at AO3](Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20Collection%20at%20AO3)  
  
[Sciles BigBang](http://scilesbigbang.tumblr.com/)  
  
[Patchwork Podfic anyone?](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/144652.html)  
  
[Garageband for Mac](https://www.apple.com/au/mac/garageband/)  
  
[Nero Wave Editor](http://nero-waveeditor.en.softonic.com/)  
  
[Audacity](http://audacity.sourceforge.net/)  
  
[Auphonic](https://auphonic.com/)  
  
[The Student Prince by Fayjay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1309975)  
  
[All podfics in the Gerard Way's (Vampire) Detective Agency series](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriesgerard-ways-vampire-detective-agency)  
  
[If music be the food of love (I'll have the veggie burger) by pennyplainknits written by sunsetmog](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-music-be-food-of-love-ill-have-veggie-burger)  
  
[ Three Tasks by pennyplainknits written by Syllic](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/218802.html)  
  
[ College 'verse series by celtic_cookie written by ashley](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/seriescollegeverse)  
  
[ Sure, It's a Coffee Stain by reena_jenkins, written by waldorph](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3169430)  
  
[ Gravamen written and read by merripestin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1445086)  
  
[ An untitled Brooklyn Nine-Nine/MCU crossover by klb & reena_jenkins, written by gyzym and leupagus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2797988)  
  
[ Give Us This Day by fire_juggler, written by sinead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2789051)  
  
[ Forever, Now by klb written by harriet_vane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243628)  
  
[ Welcome to Agents of SHIELD by firedancer, written by sevencorvus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/981071)  
  
[ You Can Sit Beside Me (When The World Comes Down) by jenepod, written by sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394054)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
